


CHECKMATE (A Fred and George Fanfiction)

by francessie29



Series: CHECKMATE (A Fred and George Fanfiction) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francessie29/pseuds/francessie29
Summary: "Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure.""I get it. We, Ravenclaws, value knowledge above all else… but when does it draw the line? When does knowing too much of your past enough to question who you are? When does empathizing too much enough to confuse where you stand? And when does falling in love enough to know who you really want to be with?"Elizabeth Rosier couldn’t care less outside the four corners of the Hogwarts classroom. She was in her last year and was aiming to be Head Girl but after the Triwizard Tournament, everything she had planned for was turning topsy-turvy. She and her two best friends, Fred and George, jungle their way through their last year while being in the Dumbledore’s Army. And as they fight through Deatheaters and Umbridge’s school policies, she discovers more than she needed and feels more than what she bargained for.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Other(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: CHECKMATE (A Fred and George Fanfiction) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000611
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. First Move: A nest full of Occamies

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"What happened?! Oh my God!" Ginny exclaimed after opening the door.

I stared into the rustic mirror in one of the bathrooms of the Burrow, dumb founded with words.

"My hair..." I whispered. I slowly looked at Ginny, realizing the gravity of what was called my hair. The black color of what was on top of my head before is now tinge with a mix of teal and purple. It looks like a nest full of Occamies! The Ravenclaw bathrobe I was wearing looked so dull against my new hair.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine -." Ginny assured me.

"Ginny, my hair is blue." I silently told her.

"What the hell is all the screaming about? – Ha-ha! You look like a blue mess!" Suddenly, a raspy voice bombarded our so-called conversation as two identical lanky gingers walked into the bathroom entrance. The first one wore a loose maroon knit sweater with a big letter G in the middle and some red and white pinstripe pajamas. The other one, the one who asked, was wearing the same pajamas pants as his twin and nothing else. That's it.

"You." Pointing my finger to the topless boy. I finally realized it in the moment. It was obvious, wasn't it? Who would even dare to do this to a guest in their own home?! Bloody hell! I can't believe that they were even the same year as me! I think they have an emotional range of a teaspoon. My blood was boiling, and I couldn't choose whether to kill them with magic or my fist.

"Run, Fred!" the other twin yelled while Fred run for his dear life away from me. I looked at George with anger. He was not excused from this. I was ready to attack him with the wand in my hand. I didn't know when I took it out of the sink, but I didn't care anymore. I was so pissed at both of them.

"You!" I exclaimed at George.

"Wait, what? Me?!" he fumbled a little bit, tripping on the bathroom mat, before sprinting, catching up with his brother.

"Run, George, if you want to live!" Ginny screamed behind me as I ran after those two redheaded twins. Fred and George were quite fast, running two steps of stairs at a time.

"It was an accident!" Fred yelled, laughing.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Please, let's settle down!" George yelled back.

"NO!" I shouted. As I finally caught up, they shut the bedroom door with its bolts and bloody-knows-what locks they have invented in there.

"Colloportus!" they both said in unison, just for good measure. Really? A locking spell?

"Bombarda!" I casted. Suddenly, Pieces of wood and metal exploded into tiny pieces in the corridor and the twin's bedroom. The door opened slowly then with one big thud, it got knocked down out of its hinges.

Their room was a mess. Scattered along the floor were boxes and blueprints of what they called as "Skiving Snackboxes". Their Quidditch uniforms, equipment and even broomsticks were all piled up in a corner, near their wardrobe which stored their clothes in a very unorganized manner. Two twin-size beds were placed on the left and right side of the room. One bed was a little bit neater than the other which I guessed was George's sid. On the far-left corner, between two wide windows, were Fred and George with eyes wide, looking at their door on the floor, shocked.

"Oi! You could've used Alohomora!" Fred complained. George was in front of him, trying to either protect me from any pranks Fred will do or protect his twin brother from my wrath. Probably, both.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" I grinned menacingly.

"Wait, hear us out -." George interrupted, he placed his hands in front of me.

"We are already past that, Georgie."

"Mum! Help us!" the boys yelled for help from their mother.

"No! I am not going to meddle with this one. You two settle this on your own. Thank you, Elizabeth, for handling this mess, sweetheart." Molly yelled from the kitchen.

"No worries, Mrs. Weasley!" I replied.

"MUUUUM!" the twins cried again.

"Muffliato!" their mother casted, annoyed.

"Well, that was rude." Fred exclaimed, rubbing the inside of his left ear with his pinky.

"Yeah, even for her." George added.

"Now, where were we?" I asked with one eyebrow cocked sinisterly. We were playing cat and mice at this point. I was still pointing my wand at the twins while they sway their bodies, trying to evade it. My rage was at its maximum already and I just want to blow them up, honestly.

"Now wait a minute there, Lizzie. Can we just settle this like men?" George settled, already lowering his hands to the side.

"First, I'm a woman, you nitwit! Second, do you think it would be best to deal with the devil?" I asked.

"True."

"Why do you even want to bludgeon us with a nasty spell, Elizabeth Rosier? I think we did you a favor. Your hair looks bloody cool, honestly. Buckbeak would be fawning over you if he sees you right now. Feisty!" Fred commented. I hate it when he calls me with my full name.

"THAT IS IT!" I screamed. As I was running towards Fred, he shoved his brother with all his strength to me and we both fell to the floor with a loud thud. Apparently, I didn't tie my house robe that well because while we were falling, George stupidly held the rope thinking it would actually save him from falling. I was now laying on the floor with my robe wide open, showing my underwear, and George on top of me, his arms on the space of both sides of my face, red as a tomato. He was keeping an uncomfortable eye contact, not to let his eyes fall. In the corner of my eye, I can see the shock and idiocy in Fred's face as he stifles a laugh.

Fred broke the horrible silence by laughing his ass off.

"BLOODY HELL! Ha-ha! George, you stupid bloke! Ha-ha! Lizzie, I never thought you like THAT color! Ha-ha!" Fred said in between heaves of laughter. He was holding his stomach hard, trying to get a hold of himself by leaning to the wall. George was still looking at me, too scared to do or look at anything.

"Stupefy!" Without breaking eye contact with George, I pointed my wand towards Fred and send him off through the wall. Fred gave off a loud groan as he fell to his bed.

"You're red." George broke the silence, still maintaining so much eye contact.

"You, too."

"I know"

"Lace, huh?" George added.

"Yeah." I replied. This is the most awkward conversation ever.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry too."

"What for?" he asked.

"This... Stupefy!" Before shock come to George's face, he flung towards to his side of the room and fell to the bed with a load groan.

I stood up hurriedly, dizziness coming. I tripped on the broken door before I covered myself and tied my robe tightly. I looked at the unconscious boys on their beds and felt sweat drop from my head to the wooden messy floor of their bedroom. I hurriedly got out of there without a second look and run towards Ginny's room. My hair was already dry, but I felt hot and sweaty and my face was really red, all the blood in my body transferred upwards.

They can fix their door themselves.


	2. My turn: A New Fringe

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah... Besides, it doesn't actually violate any school policies."

"I have a bad feeling about this." She replied.

"You always have a bad feeling about things like this." Ginny chided in, munching on some Fizzing Whizbees.

"It's going to be fine! Might as well accept it. I've come to love it a little bit to be honest." I assured them both.

"But you just had this hair an hour ago..." Ginny puzzled.

"Exactly!" I replied.

"You know, I never actually get the cleverness and wit thing about Ravenclaws."

"Me neither." I joked. We all laughed as Hermione tried to fix my hair. I saw my hair returned to its natural dark color in the mirror. I never really looked at myself before because it always felt strange to me. I look just like any Rosier: black straight hair, olive skin, sharp nose and full lips. I hate how I look. Thank God for my muggle of a father for giving me something I really love about myself. Most Rosier's have bright piercing blue eyes, like they've captured a part of the sky trying to reach too high, but mine were of rich brown color, like feeling warmth for the first time.

"Lizzie?" Hermione broke me out of my stupor.

"Oh... STOP!" I nearly yelled at her and she stopped at the perfect moment. The three of us looked at my newly tamed hair from left to right. I let Hermione shortened my hair until it was above my shoulder. We decided to ditch my long black hair and opt for a bob and wispy bangs. The disaster of a color Fred and George made on my hair was fixed so that it would blend seamlessly with my natural hair and the Occamy-like shade would end on the tips, like a gradient. The glare of the teal and purple tinge still shine when turned at the right angle. Hermione murmured something about the pros and cons regarding school policies, but I know bloody well that she was impressed with her work.

"Well, Hermione, I must say that this is one of your great works! This and going back in time and freeing Sirius and Buckbeak." Ginny chimed while eating the last Fizzing Whizbees. We all nodded in agreement.

"BREAKFAST IS READY! Girls, help me set the table please." Before we can even go further with our conversation, Mrs. Weasley called us from the kitchen.

"Well, you heard the boss. Let's go!" Ginny yelled. We hurriedly went down to the kitchen as ordered. Ron was the first one at the table, he was wearing an old oversized gray sweater with what I think was an Antipodean Opaleye dragon and gray (or was is it previously white?) pajamas. All of it must be Charlie's. Mrs. Weasley was still in the kitchen, she was humming while cooking some eggs. As we passed by Ron, he saw just a glimpse of me and spat the hot chocolate he was drinking.

"BLOODY HELL LIZZIE! Are you joining The Weird Sisters or something?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione, Ginny and I looked at him with furrowed brows. The sharp looks we gave made him shudder.

"Obviously, you don't have style, Ronald." Hermione commented, annoyed with one of her bestfriends.

"Obviously, I don't understand women, Hermione." He spat back. Ron tried to maintain eye contact with Hermione but lost and drink what remained on his mug without blushing.

"Now, Ron. Do not be rude! I'm sure that Elizabeth's hair is beautiful now that they fixed what your brothers'..." Mrs. Weasley trailed off as she turned around to face me. Her eyes were wide as an owl's like it were going to pop out.

"I think you petrified mum." Ginny whispered in my ear. I nodded silently. Did I disappoint Molly?

"Mrs. Weasley, are you alright?" I asked. It is kind of concerning if you petrified the person you consider as your second mother just because of your new do'. Fortunately, Molly shook her head and look at my hair with focus.

"It's... unique! I love it, Lizzie. I swear on Dumbledore." She smiled. All of us in the room, even Ron, let out a sigh of relief. "Your grandmother won't like this but to heck with it. She doesn't like anything!"

"She'll be fine." I replied. We finally finished arranging breakfast and sat at the dining table. The head of the table was empty because Mr. Weasley was doing an errand early in the morning. On both sides of Mr. Weasley's spot was Molly and Ginny. I sat at the end of table with Ron and Hermione beside me, they were talking about Harry intently. On the opposite side, there were two empty chairs reserved for the twins.

"FRED! GEORGE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Coming mum!" they shouted back in unison. There was shuffling above us, and I think a loud thud (Someone hasn't recovered from the spell, I guess) from coming down the stairs. There must be something that shocked them, maybe it was my hair, because they halted in full stop while looking at me, wide eyed.

"Morning, boys." I said coyly. I smiled at them. This sure scared the hell out of the two.

"Fred, what have you done." George whispered to his twin as they descend from the last step of stairs into the dining table. Fred was still looking at me as if we were playing a little mind game, his smug face showed that he was happy of the backfire of his prank. Meanwhile, George was the opposite. He looked at me concerned and distraught. Well, he should be because of our incident. I think he was concerned and scared that I could fight back with their little games. I was the only girl in our year that could actually stand a chance between these two. Even Angelina Johnson would back out when things go out of hand. They sat in front of me, still looking at my hair.

"You know you can stop ogling her, right?" Ron interrupted. Hermione elbowed him. "What?! It's extremely awkward looking at both of them looking at Lizzie. Creepy if you ask me." He whispered.

We sat and ate the delicious food Mrs. Weasley made. We all dig in some eggs, bacon, and waffles. Everyone was quite hungry except for George because he kept looking at something. I traced to what he was staring at only to find out that it was my white button up shirt he was looking, it was sheer to know what 's underneath if you focused enough. I looked at him flabbergasted. He saw just a glimpse of my shocked and annoyed face then he turned away his stare at the clock, his face bright red like before.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley came out of the back door and into his place in the table.

"Good morning, everyone!" He greeted all of us. "Elizabeth, that's a peculiar hairstyle you got there. Is that what Muggles call fashion these days?" he commented with astonishment.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. You should actually be grateful with Fred and George, here. They hexed my hair to look like I had a nest of Occamies in it." I replied to him.

"Really?! They hexed it?! This is not the way you treat a guest in this house. Boys, you know what comes next?" He told the twins. Mr. Weasley was mad enough for Fred and George to accept their fate.

"We know." Fred said.

"No wands." George added.

"Cleaning."

"All floors."

"Even the backyard." Arthur interjected.

"Even the backyard." They both sighed. We all snickered at the thought of their punishment. Funny how it will go for the boys without magic. They looked at me with hate and I just smile at them with satisfaction. Serves you right to bother me and my hair.

"Now, you all know where we are going to stay for a while, right? We will be going tomorrow." Mr. Weasley said. 12 Grimmauld Place. I haven't been there before, but Hermione told me about it. Harry's godfather, the infamous Sirius Black, was the current owner of the estate. It was also the headquarters of the Order. I was told that it was a kept-secret that neither Muggles nor Wizards know its location unless the Secret-Keeper told to the chosen.

"Will Harry be there, sir?" Hermione replied with concern in her eyes. Ron examined her with worry.

"We hope so, Hermione. We are going to fix the place up a bit while waiting for the others." Mr. Weasley said with affection, but his eyes were hard and firm, like something was bothering him. "After the lot of you finished your breakfast, I hope that all are done with packing by the end of the day."

We finished eating and took our plates to the sink while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talk to one another. While I was piling up the plates, I felt someone loitering behind me. I rolled my eyes as my intuition kicks in.

"Love the view, Freddie?" I asked as I turned to look at him. I jolted a bit because he was standing in front of me with an inch between us. He was so close to me that I could smell him. He smelled of warm cinnamon and cloves, like he bathed under the fall season. I can see his freckles clearly, he had more than George and more focused around his jawline and Adam's apple. His hair had already dried up from the shower but flecks of water droplets still glisten from his ginger hair. I stared upwards and into his light brown eyes, twinkling playfully. I swear I could hear his heart thumping loudly and rapidly under his clean gray sweater.

"Not that I'm complaining about it, Lizzie. Is black your favorite color?" He said flirtatiously. He smiled his annoyingly crooked charming smile at me while he cocked his brow, taunting me. Was it suddenly warm here? My cheeks felt hot and Fred knew it. He let out a breathy laugh with the sight of my uncomfortable state. Black wasn't my favorite color nor was it for undergarments.

"Ew, no!" Before it could get any further, Ginny splashed him with water from the sink, making him sopping wet. He glared at Ginny with irritation. "Fred, you get away from her right now or I swear it'd be more than water next time."

I stormed out of the kitchen, trying to calm myself down. Unfortunately, Fred was right behind me.

"The game is on, Rosier." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.


	3. Intermission: Divination class

"YOU'RE ALREADY DONE?!" Ginny asked surprised. She was packing her books in her maroon trunk with an engraved "W" above the main lock. She was trying to pack too much in her case. Her luggage contained quills, parchment papers and notebooks on one edge in an unorganized manner. Her clothes piled up and folded not nearly enough and her undergarments were tossed in it as if she were playing Quidditch with the trunk. She could really use some magic with hers before Mr. Weasley realized her only daughter is not ready for tomorrow but I couldn't disobey the Burrow's house rules . Ginny took a break and was eating pumpkin pasties Mrs. Weasley made at dinner.

"It is way easier to pack up when you're of legal age to use magic, Ginny." I entertained. I put my dark blue trunk on the corner of the room, near the door.

"Well, can you help me then?" She asked, giving me her puppy eyes. Ginny offered me some pasties but gladly declined.

"No! Would you want your parents to hate me?" I replied. Molly and Arthur isn't fond of their kids using magic within the household unless their of legal age. They tend to adapt some Muggle ways in the house. Mr. Weasley was amazed how Muggles can tidy up without using any, we were even having a conversation about broomsticks as a complex tool not just for flying but for sweeping the floors.

"Ugh, Fine!" she finally gave up and started packing her case again.

"If you two don't mind, I'll be on the roof for a while, studying Divination."

"Divination is an absurd subject if you ask me." Hermione murmured. She was still a bit bitter about Professor Trelawney.

"Hey, don't diss my favorite subject, Hermione." I joked.

"Isn't that an elective class anyways, Lizzie?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I begged Professor Flitwick to let me enter Trelawney's class. Heaven knows, he got irritated by the end of school last year."

"But why take it, though? Not to insult or anything but Professor Trelawney is an oddball of an instructor."

"Meh, it's a "learn more, know more" situation, I guess." I said and Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement. I finally left the room while they packed their remaining belongings.

I walked upstairs to the highest floor. The only way for you to go to the roof was to pass by Ron's room. I knocked on his door and it opened slowly. I saw Ron rummaging through his drawer and pulled out a stack full of letters. I couldn't fully read the address, but I realized it was all for Harry's.

"Ron, can I come in? I just wanted to go to the roof." I interrupted.

"Lizzie?" he was surprised and tried to hide the letters behind him. He saw me looked at them and finally gave up and plopped the stack unto his luggage. "Yeah, these are for Harry's. We couldn't send him letters because of what happened, you know. Dumbledore didn't want us to."

"You don't need to explain. I know..." It was all hard for us on what happened at the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory. Voldemort. The Order. Everything was a mess these days. The silence between the two to of us was full of worry. "I'll just go, yeah? I'll leave you to what you were doing." I smiled.

"Sure. Could you help me pack before you go outside?"

"I declined your sister, Ron. I'd decline you too." I joked. We both laughed and left him to do his packing.

It was a little bit cold outside and the sky was so clear and full of stars that evening, I could almost touch every bit of starlight. I can feel the chilly night breeze even though I was wearing a tightly knit sweater Molly made me last Christmas. The moon shone bright under The Burrow and I could see the titles engraved on my books glisten, like they were dancing under the moonlight. I opened my Divination book and started to read, the text twinkling. I looked at the illustrations in the Astronomy chapter, trying to map out each illustration within the night sky. It was actually quite beautiful. I don't get how Hermione sees this as a woolly subject. It may not be the most precise magic out there but the curiosity of the beyond sounded more interesting to me than A History of Magic class. I read for a very long time that I started to sketch on the sides of the pages. Red Hair. Freckles. Cheeky grin. Brown eyes. I paused and looked at the sketch, puzzled. I could always tell them apart, but I couldn't tell who's who I was drawing. My heart started to beat rapidly again, and my cheeks were getting flushed. It was probably the cold.

"The teacher's pet starting already? You, Ravenclaws, are so eager to learn." I jumped as a lanky ginger walked out of Ron's room and onto to the roof.

"Isn't it past your curfew, Georgie?" I said cheekily. He was holding a folded quilt and some pillows under his sleeves. He was already wearing pajamas and had already bathed for the night. His hair was still wet and his cheeks were flushed from the shower. The orange hair shone so bright under the moonlight and his skin looked so pale that his freckles gotten more prominent. George looked at me and smiled his playful smile that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Quiet or mum will hear us!" he joked and I laughed at his comment. I felt warm in this cold evening. Weird. "Here, I brought some pillows and a blanket for you in case you needed it."

He gave me the pillows and I put them at my back for support. The feeling was comforting after a long time seating on wood for a long time.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked him.

"Ginny."

"Of course."

"What are you reading anyways? Is that Divination? You know that's all guesswork and poppycock! Now, Alchemy. THAT'S a good class to learn."

"Not you too! See here, George Weasley. Divinations is more than crystal balls and tea leaves in a cup. It's going beyond what you see physically. It gives you traces and connections to scry information in ordinary objects. If I could tell you the future, for example between us, and be assured, even in the slightest sight, that we are going to be happy in the end, wouldn't you want that too?..." I trailed off as I looked at George, he was smiling again like he was thinking (or looking) about something he admires. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" He laughed at me, blushing. I smiled at him back. There is that warm feeling again. "Convince me then."

"About what?"

"If you think that Divination is not a load of bull then convince me to choose it as one of my electives. I haven't decided yet, maybe you can persuade me otherwise, Rosier."

"This is going to be fun, Weasley." I replied. He proceeded in seating next to me and placed the blanket around us. The quilt embraced both of us and I swore I could feel his warmth underneath. It was so comforting that I didn't want to go. We talked for hours, mostly me, about Astronomy and Fire-omens. I couldn't tell if I've persuaded George enough to get it as his elective, but he was nodding and listening intently. At some point of the night, we started doing a little bit of palm reading for fun. We were laughing as we held each other's hands, coming up with every silly prediction we thought of. His hands were covered in callouses due to playing Quidditch. I always find George a better beater than Fred. He had this weird drive that just appears when he is playing. He had scratches, burns and scars from doing pranks, permanent marks from what he loves. I was so focused on his scars that I unintentionally traced them and felt him shiver underneath the blanket.

"I really am sorry, Elizabeth." He interrupted; his eyes still focused on my palms. He was tracing circles around them. He looked so serious.

"For what?"

"This morning."

"Ah. It's alright. I'm sorry for slamming you and Fred."

"We deserve it, honestly."

"Yes, you do."

"So, black is it?" He smiled, changing the subject.

"What? Shut up, Georgie!" I was blushing, realizing at the time what he was talking about.

"What is it? I'm just curious, love." Love. My cheeks felt hot again.

"I need not explain my lingerie to you!" I pulled my hand out of his grasp and jokingly punched him.

"Alright alright! Love your hair by the way. Hermione did a bloody brilliant work on it." He saw a strand of my hair swayed in the air. He caught and tucked it in the back of my ear. Suddenly, everything felt hot than warm. He was so close that I could taste him. The wind came and wafted his scent. He smelled of warm cinnamon, honey and a little bit of peppermint. I can't get enough of it. I don't know if it was me or George, but the space between us was getting smaller and smaller. I couldn't help but close my eyes and accept what's about to come.

"SPIDERS!"

Ron screamed in his dream all of a sudden and it jolted the both of us to reality. That was a close call. I have to thank Ron in the morning.

"I think it's time for us to head down." I suggested. "It's already late."

"Yeah, sure. But Elizabeth, wait –."

"C'mon, Weasley. It's time to go to bed." I said. He just nodded and packed all our things and went down to our separate rooms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw George slap Ron's feet out of annoyance as we passed him by. He walked me to Ginny's room and handed me my stuff. We stood there in the hallway in silence, waiting for someone to say something.

"Goodnight, George"

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."


	4. Fred's move: The pantry

12 Grimmauld Place. The Black Mansion.

As we overlooked an array of Muggle neighborhoods, houses number eleven and thirteen houses moved apart from another and made way for a house exactly like it but with an eerie atmosphere. All of us felt uneasy while we walk onto a set of front steps. The door had a silver knocker in the shape of a warped serpent. It had no keyholes nor handles to open it. Mr. Weasley rang doorbell which had a loud, clanging sound that made me shiver under the warm afternoon.

"Creepy, ain't it?" Fred asked me, trying to joke it out. He nudged himself near me, worried. Althoughh his warmth was reassuring, I just laughed out my nervousness.

We heard footsteps behind the old door and a man appeared before us.

I have never seen him in person, only in The Daily Prophet. He was ragged wearing disheveled clothes, manic in every way imaginable, in his photos. Now, Sirius Black was far better than what I remembered. He had a much fuller and younger face, and his hair was rugged, like he himself cut it, but was a lot tamer. He portrayed a casual elegance in his stance, an attribute passed down by his Pureblood family. I couldn't help but stare into his striking grey eyes. Although his face show happiness when he saw us, his eyes were dark and ominous, as if he were still in Azkaban, waiting.

"Sirius, how are you?" Arthur greeted him along with a pat on the back.

"Never better, Arthur. Come in! All of you, come!" he replied, his smile lines getting more prominent.

"Sirius, what have you been up to with the house? It's a bit..." Molly took one quick glance of the hallway and started to trail off. We were greeted by a long hallway. Eventhough it was ornated with silver gas lamps on every post, it felt dim. At one time this must have been a grand entryway filled with décor and portraits of the Black family, but it felt cold and wallpaper were peeling off the walls, as well as the carpet, deteriorating due to aging. I gazed up to see a large chandelier was filled with cobwebs and moths. In the corner of my eye, I can see little bits of serpent statues scattered around.

"Dirty?" Fred interjected.

"Messy?" then George.

"Filthy?"

"Grubby?"

"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "... but they are right, you know."

"I know, Molly, and that's why I have you! You know I can't live without your care." Sirius laughed. It's a bit surreal to see man smile after all his years in Azkaban.

"Well, let's see what we can do." She smiled.

"Only joking, Mr. Black!" George chided in, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, sir! Good to finally see you doing well." Fred added.

"Don't be. I was a pest on my mother more than you two are!" He whispered to the twins and all three laughed under their breaths.

"Good to see you, Sirius." Hermione hugged him tightly. He greeted everyone with kindness.

I couldn't help but smile. The house he stayed for mostly his life and the family he knows never saw this side of him, happy and smiling. He lost so much and yet I can see in him that all was worth it. If I were in his position, would it be worth to lose what you were born in for something like this? I thought to myself.

"Ah, meet the new addition to the lot. Elizabeth, meet Sirius Black." Mr. Weasley introduced me to Sirius. I felt a little skittish to meet him.

"Hello, sir. I've heard so much about you. My name's Elizabeth. Elizabeth Rosier." I said nervously and shook his callous hands. Underneath his sleeves, I saw tattoos that he must've gotten while being imprisoned.

"Rosier...Well, it's nice to meet you too, Elizabeth." He replied. He studied my intently while my family name hung in the air around us, like poison.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, don't touch that!" Hermione shouted suddenly. She was holding a snuff box on top of one of the dingy drawers. We were staying in a room that had a single bed on the corner and two sleeping bags on the floor. Kreacher tried to tidy the place a bit since the bed had new clean sheets and pillows and had less dust bunnies than the hallway. The heater was on but didn't help that much with the chilling ambiance.

"What is it anyway?" Ginny asked.

"That's Wartcap powder. I've seen this almost everywhere here." I replied, examining the container. It was a silver antique with small serpents and emeralds for eyes ornated around it. It felt cold to the touch. Everything felt cold.

"It turns your skin into a thick hard crust when touched." Hermione added as she started unpacking her things.

"Ugh! Why does this house always have something sinister lurking?" Ginny furrowed her brows, shoving the snuff box.

"It is a bit eerie." I agreed.

"Sirius says this place has been empty for almost a decade, except for Kreacher." Hermione explained, she had a certain gloom in her tone.

"Do you want to explore the place then?" I asked. They looked at me with shock.

"No! I thought you said it was creepy and you wanted us to go around and explore it?" Ginny gasped. Curiosity killed the cat, I thought. It may be creepy, but I was curious of what lies beyond the dingy walls of the mansion.

"No thanks, Lizzie. Besides, I need to organize my stuff before school started." Hermione added.

"I'm with Hermione!"

"Your loss." I got up from one of the sleeping bags and went out. I explored the first floor where our room was. I brush my fingertips on the walls as I sauntered through the hallway. The corridor was empty. In its glorious state, this house had grandeur paintings of the noble house of Black and elegant fixtures that could've been envied even by the richest of Muggles but now, all it had were shadows of its grace. I stopped at a very spacious room. The drawing room. It had large windows overlooking the Muggle neighborhood, the large fireplace was filled with dust and soot and flanked with the most intricate glass cabinet I've ever seen. I can see that Walburga Black cared for this room. In the corner of my eye, I saw a wall without furniture nor fixtures but filled with curious illustrations, as if the tapestry was calling me. As the mural drew my attention, a sudden cracking sound came from behind me and a pair of hands gripped my shoulder.

"BLOODY HELL!" I screamed.

"Hey, Lizzie!" Fred responded enthusiastically. I turned around and saw his freckled face, grinning from ear to ear. I could've punched him for scaring me.

"Fred! Stop doing that!" I yelled at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" He tousled his ginger hair. He does this every time he apparates.

"What are you even doing-." Before I could finish my question, he covered my mouth with his hand and pinned me to the wall. Apparently, this boy does not understand the meaning of space.

"Ssshhhh..." He looked at me intently, telling me to sit still and keep my mouth shut with his eyes. His brown eyes glinted with mischief. I could still smell maple on him from eating pancakes at breakfast. He smelled sweet today. There was an awkward silent between us and then suddenly, a frantic Ron screamed at the top of his lungs and echoed throughout the house. Fred stifle a laugh. I knew it.

"RIDDIKULUS!" he shouted. I slapped Fred's hand to take it off my mouth. I shot him a furious look which he gave a sneaky smile in return.

"Already? Fred Weasley, you have been in this mansion for minutes and you have tricked Ron?!" I asked and Fred just shrugged. I slumped from my position. Don't they ever just take a break from making mischief? And why do they always have to drag me in their mess? I am completely fine, anyways, and don't need trouble adding up as a part of my daily routine.

"Not just me, George is in on it too."

"Why am I not surprised? Where is your brother, anyway?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hiding. Keep quiet." He pinned me against the wall. Could you please stop doing that? I thought. We were already well hidden; he didn't need to make the space between us smaller. I could hear his fast-pacing heart from this distance.

"OI! FRED! GEORGE!" Ron suddenly yelled. He was so pissed.

"Apparate!" Fred ordered.

"What?!" I looked at him, shocked. "You know I'm terrible at it!"

Is he mad? To be honest, I haven't mastered apparating and Fred knew it. He picked up the skill quickly right after his seventeenth birthday and ever since I turned seventeen, he never stopped teaching me since. It was a bit annoying really. At one point, I splinched myself and had a part of my forearm left.

There was one thing we do that always makes my apparition successful. It was fool proof, but I hated it.

"NOW!" He nodded then held my hand, our fingers intertwined like in every lesson with him before and held my breath. It was only for a second but the tight claustrophobic feeling that apparating left still lingered. The room wouldn't stop spinning and I trip over a loose floorboard. Luckily, Fred caught me in time.

After I've recovered, I only realized the massive regal Hippogriff around the corner of the wide-windowed room. Have the twins explored this place that fast?

"Buckbeak?! He's here?" I asked in astonishment. I looked at Buckbeak who was sleeping at a mass of hay.

"Did you not know?" He said a-matter-of-factly.

"Fred, Ron's behind you!" Somewhere in the house, George's voice echoed in the distance. We heard someone stomping on our floor. It was most likely Ron in a fit.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed furiously. He was so close to Buckbeak's room. I really didn't want to fight with Ron. We were actually great friends even though I was two years older than him. Having him as an enemy is not on my bucket list.

"Again." Fred looked at me, firmly. Was he out of his mind?!

"FRED!" I snapped.

"Apparate, now!" He held my hand and before I could hold my breath, we started to apparate.

We were in total in darkness. The place didn't make sense to me after my eyes had focused. There was just a sliver of light escaping through the hinges of the door. Was this a pantry? I could read some of the labels of containers above our heads. There were Wolfsbane, Salt, Rosemary, Valerian root, Shrivelfig, Oregano, Syrup of Hellebore and, was that Cinnamon or Floo powder written? Maybe Sirius' family was into adding weird ingredients in their hors d'oeuvres.

Apparating took a toll on me and I fainted from the dizziness. Unfortunately, Fred caught me in his arms. I could feel him stiffen, trying to balance the both of us. I haven't given much thought about Fred's... physical appearance but even though I hate to admit it, he is quite well built for his age. Maybe that's what being a Quidditch player does on a person.

"This is cozy." He replied, unabashed. I felt my cheeks were turning hot red. He is unapologetically flirty today.

"No funny business, Weasley. What did you even do to Ron this time?"

"Placed one of the Boggarts in his suitcase and temporarily stick his feet on the floor." He explained.

"You arse!" I chuckled. I must admit that was actually funny. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Ron being preyed on by baby Aragogs and getting stuck on the floorboards. As annoying as their pranks were, I find them funny. I just don't show it to the twins. It gives them more confidence if they knew they could make me laugh. Eventually, I was loud enough for Fred to join in. We laughed until tears came out from our eyes.

"I made you laugh." He breathed.

"You always have, Freddie." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. I looked up at him. There it was. There's that cocky charming smile again. My breath started to feel unsteady.

"I love it when you call me Freddie. It feels like we're close."

"Aren't we? I mean, we've known each other since we were first years. We were classmates for god's sake. There's never been a year where I never got you two as classmates. You were more annoying than George before! But I've come to love you and your annoyance with time."

"And you had your nose stuck in your notes and books. When we were in one of our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I thrown a Dungbomb just so that you can get your head out of those pages."

"I remember, Professor Lupin was furious! His classroom smelled for a month."

"I've never seen you without your parchment filled with sketches, either. You were always at the Black Lake every afternoon, drawing, even if it was at nightfall." He added, smiling more than before.

"Wait, how did you know all of that?" I asked. How DID he know that? I always go there after my last class has ended and neither of the twins were in it. I always find solace down by the rocks, near the Black Lake. I never told anyone before, not even Ginny nor Hermione. It was not something worth knowing. It was odd that the king of pranks knew something that trivial even with his busy pranking schedule.

Fred stood silent for a while, hesitating if he would respond or not. Although the room was dim, I could see his cheeks turning red. His hands a bit shaky and his breath unsteady. He propped me against the wall and bowed his head down. His hands were fidgety as he steadied them on the wall. His body close to mine with just inches between. What was he so nervous about?

"Freddie?" I tried looking at him, but he won't budge. I tried reaching his face but hesitated.

Suddenly, he snapped back, his face beet red.

"Alright. Fine. The bleachers at the Quidditch field, that's where I can see you. You know the Gryffindor Quidditch team have practice every afternoon, right?" Fred asked. I nodded, still confused. "We always pass you by and I never thought of it that much. But one day, that arse Malfoy and his two goonies, Crabbe and Goyle, were behind you and I knew they were up to something. So, before they could do anything to you, let's just say that a rouge bludger hit the three of them and made them stay in the Infirmary for a week. And I haven't stop looking after you ever since." He finally caught his breath and chuckled out of nervousness.

"So, that was you?"

"Yeah, me. You were always there at the same spot. Even when practice was over and night had come, Lizzie, you were still there not moving, too focused on your sketches. You didn't care what happens to you. You were happy in your bubble and I couldn't let anyone disturbed you... or hurt you."

It was so loud. In the silent solace of this dusty room, I can hear both of our hearts thundering, pounding in my ears. I gazed at his brown eyes, soft like caramel. I swore I could melt in them if I stared for too long. We both held our breaths for what seems like centuries, waiting who'll make the first move.

"Fred Weasley, you amaze me." I finally said, steadying my breathing.

"I amaze me too, Elizabeth Rosier." He chuckled nervously.

Everything was in standstill. Time was meaningless at this point and the reason for hiding in this dingy pantry seemed lost. Cinnamon and cloves. I could smell it again. His scent was addicting.

Wait, why is he leaning? Should I stop him? He's getting closer. Do I want to stop him? He's closing his eyes. Why am I closing my eyes?

His lips.

Everything was in slow motion and before we knew it, we were blinded by the kitchen lights with a shadow looking upon us.

"Sirius, is it in this cupboard? – Oh..."

Professor?!

"Is it there, Remus? You know I haven't been in this bloody house for almost a decade... Elizabeth, Fred." Just then, the owner of the house came in with a shocked and confused look. What luck, I thought. We hurriedly fixed ourselves and turned to face Professor Lupin and Sirius.

"Professor Lupin." I responded. I was out of words. What would he think of me? I am embarrassed.

"Ms. Rosier. It's uh, good to see you. Fred, too." He replied, trying to find the right words.

"Likewise, sir." Fred replied smiling, still shocked with our interaction.

"Let me just take this and we will be on our merry way, aren't we Remus?" Sirius picked up the container labeled "Sugar" beside the door and patted his comrade, gesturing him to get out of the situation. As smart as Professor Lupin is, he couldn't read the room.

"Ah, yes! May I suggest that you finished what this... is before a certain redhead mother sees what's inside the pantry." Lupin suggested and turned away like nothing happened. I wanted so bad to tell them that this was not normal thing.

"Good luck, you two." Before we could say anything more, Sirius winked at us and closed the pantry door. I could hear him whistling with amusement.

Great.


	5. George's turn: Pancakes

We’re leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow.

It’s been a week since we’ve been here in 12 Grimmauld Place and finally last night, Harry came home. He was greeted with warm hugs from each of us especially Remus and Sirius. Hermione stayed with Ron and Harry to catch up with him and talk about what Dumbledore discussed with her and Ron to Harry. I believe she’s just relieved that her two best friends are safe, I thought. She packed all her belongings, already in front of the entrance.

Ginny went to sleep early and left me with my thoughts. I worried about classes and my candidacy as Head Girl. Grandmother was thrilled when I wrote her and my parents an owl that I was one of the select few to be chosen as Head Girl. Mother was excited too, but Dad just got confused with what is a “Head Girl” and told me good luck. It was harder to explain the wizarding world to my father as I got older.

Grandmum wasn’t definitely thrilled that I was sorted in Ravenclaw, knowing that we were a generation of Slytherins. My mother never studied in Hogwarts like me but went to Beauxbatons instead. She fit that Veela-esque aura that every student has: slim body, piercing eyes, almost-perfect face and picturesque stature that any wizard would fall for. I’m still confused as to how Dad got her being a Muggle and all. He was an average-looking man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes just like mine. He was a Physics Professor at a university in Paris. You can see how mad of them to fall in love while clashing on their beliefs between Science and Magic, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Ginny’s light snoring put me into a trance as I look at the flickering light of the lamp on the bedside drawer. Eventually, sleep took over my wandering mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was at home, in my bedroom._

_A gentle caress across my cheeks woke me up and a pair of gentle blue eyes gazed at me with worry._

_“Sweetie, you are safe.”_

_“Mom?”_

_“Nobody’s going to hurt you, I promise.” She reassured me. I was completely confused. What was she talking about?_

_She got up and walked away._

_“Hurt me? Why?” I asked her while she trailed off. I stood up from my bed and followed her to a long winding hallway of our house. The carpet underneath was enveloped with fog. The long line of old childhood photographs nailed on our walls look eerie. They seemed to be following me._

_“As long as you carry the name Rosier, you will be safe.”_

_“But mother, I don’t want to. It’s not who I am, please.” I cried out to her. She was too far from my to reach now. I’m losing her. Mother._

_“You are a Rosier.”_

_“You are more than a Rosier…” Suddenly, a man’s voice called out. I turned around and saw a silhouette of a man; I couldn’t figure out the peculiar shape, but I knew it was my father. He was holding his arms wide open like an embrace._

_“Dad! I’m glad you’re here…” The happiness brought by my father’s voice had completely washed away. Suddenly, the shadow changed into a slender man with long fingers. He had a noble stature despite it being disheveled._

_“Yes, she is…” The silhouette belted out another voice, someone I haven’t heard of for a very long time. It sent chills down my spine. His voice was raspy and menacing, like mania engulfed him. It tried to sound sweet but I can hear it’s devil-like tone underneath._

_“WHO ARE YOU?! Show yourself!” I screamed at him. As I drew my wand and readied to duel, it turned into an emerald serpent, intertwining around my wrist. I gasped and dropped the creature on the floor._

_The fog underneath me started vanishing and finally revealed what lies beneath it. Thousands of serpents crawled on my bare feet, their eyes glowed green. Whispering in Parseltongue._

_Hissing my name._

_ELIZABETH ROSIER._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

BLOODY HELL.

I shot up from my sleeping bag. I was covered in cold sweat and shivering with fear. I steadied my breath with no success. The room felt colder than before. Ginny was still sleeping in the bed. I was relieved that I didn’t wake her up. Her light snoring gave me a sense of reality. It was just a dream, I thought to myself. I couldn’t go back to sleep after what I just dreamt. I stood and put on a sweater and went downstairs.

The smell of pancakes wafted through the eerie grand hallway. I walked through the snakelike corridor and into the dining space. It was quite a sunny morning, looking at ray of sunshine coming from the glass roof of the room, but the warmth couldn’t help what I was feeling. The dream flooded my thoughts before I realized that my mouth was dry.

As I walked inside the kitchen to get a glass of water, I saw someone with red hair cooking what I guessed earlier were pancakes. Mrs. Weasley sure wakes up early to prepare breakfast. I walked in the opposite direction and greeted the person before giving any thoughts about it.

“Good morning, Mrs. Weasley!” I greeted her.

“Good morning, my dear! How’s your sleep?” she greeted me in the weirdest tone. I don’t remember Molly having a high-pitched adolescent voice.

I turned around to be greeted by a lanky boy in a red sweater and striped boxers, wearing an apron embroidered with the phrase “Kiss the Cook!”. He had messy tousled hair and flour covering of his face. I definitely don’t remember Mrs. Weasley looking like this!

“Georgie?!” I almost spit the water I was drinking. What in the world is happening today? “Why the hell are you dressed like your mother!?”

“Does it turn you on?” He said cheekily. Dear Lord, was being flirty a requirement for Weasley boys now? He cocked one of his brows and smiled at me. The spatula playfully waved at my direction.

“Oh, yes! Definitely! Wearing an apron and flour all over your face turns me on.” I giggled, pointing at him up and down. He definitely gives a certain _Je ne sais quoi_ to what he is trying to do.

“Want anything?” he offered, going back to his kitchen duty. He was apparently good and quick at cooking. The cooked bacon and eggs were already piled up into massive pyramids in porcelain plates. Tea was prepared with teacups on its side, waiting to be filled. I wasn’t shaking anymore, surprisingly, as the warmth of breakfast and George hugged my morning. The air tasted sweet just like him.

“Yes! Tea please, Molly.” I replied, laughing. Why does he always make me feel like this? “George, why are you up so early?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Besides, mum was exhausted from cleaning yesterday, so I told her I’d start making breakfast to give her enough shut eye.” He explained while flipping pancakes impressively.

“A lot going on your mind?” I asked, sipping some tea. The black tea was a bit bitter. I looked up at him above my cup.

“You could say that.” He stammered a little. I noticed pink colored his cheeks against his flour covered face. He was trying to pour pancake batter on multiple pans on the stove.

“Here, let me help you with that.” I took the ladle and poured batter while he flipped those that were ready. We worked in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Is it just me or he smelled too much like pancakes? Like honey and maple?

I hummed while making more pancakes when he interrupted my concentration.

“You haven’t answered my question yet, Elizabeth.” George said.

“Hmm?” I looked at him curiously. I couldn’t remember what he was talking about.

“How was your sleep?”

“Same. I couldn’t sleep either.” Snakes. Mum. Dad. Creepy voice. It all came back again.

“A lot going on your mind, too?”

“More than yours, Weasley.” I said. I went back to get my cup, craving for its warmth again.

“Well, I bet, Rosier.” He poured himself some tea as well. He just took a sip of the tea and his face shriveled up like he drank bitter gourd tea. I knew George was the sweet tea type of person. Ever since I knew him, he always took his tea with milk and 4 cubes of sugar, always, and it amazes me every time he can take that much sugar. He likes sweets more than Fred.

“Needs a little bit of sugar?” I asked him. He nodded so much that his head would almost resemble Nearly Headless Nick’s.

“Agreed. There’s some in the cupboard.” He said as he looked at his tea with distaste. He pointed to the to the drawer holding porcelain dishes.

As I opened the cabinet and looked for the sugar bowl, a pair of sickly green serpent eyes shocked me. It took a lunge at me and I drop the container, shattering it into million pieces and scattering sugar on the floor, only to find out the snake was just an embedded design coiling in one of the canisters. The inanimate creature looked at me with fangs wide open shooting chills against my skin. I swore it was real a moment ago.

“What happened?! Are you alright, Lizzie?” George quickly turned around to see the bloody mess I made. He looked at me and then looked down with concern. “Liz, you’re bleeding.”

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s just a scratch, George.”

“Oh, Walburga love that sugar bowl to death.” He joked halfheartedly, pointing at the scattered remains of Walburga Black’s treasure. I could see that he wanted to laugh this all out just as much as I do. How can I be so careless? “Let me see your hand, Lizzie.”

“No, it’s really okay. I don’t-.”

“Elizabeth.” He said my name firmly. His warm colored eyes fixed at me with care and worry. My heart started to thump really loud and blood came rushing to my cheeks. I lowered my gaze as I handed my wounded palm to him. He held it delicately and examine the mess, turning it in every angle. Electricity seemed to radiate him as every touch sent sparks against my cold skin.

“Oh, that’s deeper than Harry’s scar!” he gasped, exaggerating again.

“Very funny, George.”

“Let me take care of that.” He let go of my hand and turn to a closet near the pantry. He rummaged the room and appeared with what look like a first aid kit. The kit was of emerald color with a bunch of filigree patterns and a clip lock. The bag looked like something Rita Skeeter would use.

George scattered the items in the marbled counter. There were some odd medicines in the pile: Pepperup Potion, Butterfly Weed Balm, Salamander blood and what I think were Phoenix tears. I hope those aren’t from Fawkes, I thought to myself. He kept scouring the bag until he found what he was looking for, bandages and Wiggenweld balm.

“Now, be a good girl and sit.” He pointed at counter for me to sit. I rolled my eyes and followed his orders. _Good girl._

He held my wounded hand again and gently put the potion onto my palm in drops. The sickly green color of Wiggenweld evaporated in smokes as it touched my skin and with that, only a fresh scar appeared. It was closing the gash and making fresh skin from it.

“The potion repaired your wound but let’s wrap it up for safety measures.” George instructed while he swaddle the gauze. I looked at his meticulous craftmanship. He sure can mend wounds easily.

“You are actually good at this.” I complimented him.

“Who do you think patch us up when our pranks went haywire? Ginny?” He asked me, incredulous to my statement. I shrugged.

“I heard Madam Pompfrey is taking interns at the Hospital wing this year! I could give her a glowing recommendation from you.” I joked at him.

“Nah, ladies will flock the infirmary if I’d be there!” George exclaimed, curling his freckled nose in disagreement.

I already knew the twins were quite the looker, having been with them most of my life. I’ve seen girls ogle at them while we walk in the corridor in between classes. Fred and George play with their emotions by winking and chatting with the lot which was very annoying considering how late we always were because of their flirting. They even have a group of fans, an assortment of girls from different houses, chanting their names while they play Quidditch. I get frequently asked if they were single or dating someone, one Hufflepuff girl even asked if I was dating one of the twins or both!

I wasn’t very bothered by the adoration those two nitwits have from the ladies but sometimes I get the occasional psycho and it just doesn’t turn out well on my part. There was one instance that I got poured with a potion made by two Slytherin girls which made my hair frizzy, more than Hermione’s, for months and told me to stay away from George, just because I went with him to the Three Broomsticks one time.

We both looked down in silence at my healed hand and his. He was holding mine as if it was something precious.

“Besides, you’re the only girl I want to take care of…” he trailed off. Wait. What did he just say?

“I’d be less careful then…” _Now, what did I just say?!_

I started to look up slowly to look at George only to find out that he was looking back at me already. We held our gaze for a long time.

Then everything went fast.

All I could remember was George’s warm hands cupping my face, making my cheeks feel warmer than usual. His lips were getting closer and closer to mine and I instinctively went with it, closing the tiny distance between us. I could taste his breath right now. I could almost taste him.

Before our lips could get any closer, someone cleared their throat from a distance.

“Milk?” Suddenly, a raspy voice startled the hell out of me.

_Why does Sirius always appear in the most awkward situations?_

“Good morning, Sirius!” George immediately responded as he turned towards the voice. Our position was a bit weird because he was still holding my face while having an intense eye contact with Sirius. I looked at him strangely, trying to communicate with him with my mind somehow. What now, genius? 

“Now, off you go. You are patched up, mate!” he turned to me now and weirdly patted my face while he spoke.

_Did he just slap me? How the hell would THAT explain anything to Sirius, George!_

_YES. MATE. He called me “mate”._ I can’t believe I was mate zoned.

“Good morning, you two.” Sirius responded as if nothing surprised him anymore. This man has been to Azkaban and two teenagers who almost snogged was child’s play to him.

Wait a minute…Were we about to kiss?

Finally, everybody came into the dining area one by one. A sigh of relief escaped from me and George.

“You made breakfast, George?!” Ginny gasped, as if it were a rare moment from him.

George immediately took all the food from the kitchen counter and set it in the table while I turned to the cupboard to get plates and utensils. As I stack the fine silverware, Sirius stood beside me.

“Fancy the color red, do you Ms. Rosier?” He asked me playfully, his brows raised. He was suppressing his smile, waiting for my answer.

“What? No, sir!” I exclaimed. What is he talking about?

He turned his back on me, holding the dinner ware, nodding at my statement. Somewhat believing.

“I see… But which one?” he trailed off.

He left me in the kitchen with my mouth opened in shock. His question hanging in the air.


	6. Intermission: The Noble Black

“Sweetie, meet the newcomers!” Molly gestured for me while I was finishing my last bite.

Breakfast was loud as everybody went and dine what we prepared. George couldn’t even look at me when eating while Sirius stared playfully as he was trying to figure out which is which.

There were three people who were added to our lot. Professor Moody was one of them. He stayed the same since I saw him and at the same time, he was different. His glass eye rapidly moving around the room like before. I can’t believe the infamous Barty Crouch Jr., a devouted servant of You-Know-Who, manipulated his family for a long time and disguised himself as the professor all for Voldemort.

“Ms. Rosier, glad you join us!” Professor Mood nodded while he shook my hand firmly. A man dressed so much like my Muggle neighbor at home began walking towards me. He looked so much like your run-of-them-mill guy that you see in the mundane street or eating at a fast-food chain.

“Kingsley Shacklebot, nice to meet you.” He introduced himself with a deep soothing voice.

“Look, Elizabeth, he looks just like your dad! He has a knack of mastering Muggle Nature, you know.” Mr. Weasley enthusiastically said. I laughed at his comment. Shacklebot can board the subway without anyone noticing he’s a wizard.

A clanking of metal jolted me and in the corner of my eye, a woman stood up abruptly, apparently from tripping on that stupid umbrella stand in the corner. She was entertaining to look at with her bubblegum-pink hair short and spiked in different directions. She could be just the same age as Bill. Ginny told me that Nymphadora was a metamorphmagus and that proved to be true as she turned half of her face with a duck’s beak while walking towards me.

“Hello, Nymphadora Tonks here! Elizabeth Rosier, right? I really love your hair!” Tonks greeted me with spunk.

I stared at her, amazed at how articulate words are coming out of that beak, that I didn’t realize my mouth was wide-open. Weirdly enough, Fred came behind and closed my mouth.

“Yeah, nice to meet you! I love yours, too. And your beak, as well.” I shook my head and responded, cheerfully. I stretched out my hand for handshake, but Tonks just went for a hug instead. That surprised me but her hug felt so nice. She let go and looked at my teal-purple hair with awe.

“Her hair is my masterpiece, Tonks!” Fred boasted to her, ruffling my hair with adoration. I rolled my eyes. He felt so proud with his prank, I thought.

“Prank gone right, I guess.” I explained to her, smiling.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You’ve got everything you need?” Mrs. Weasley barged into our room while we packed the last of our things. We were all done packing our luggage beforehand, all we were fixing were our mailbags for the train. Molly were holding baked goods wrapped in paper, the smell still sipping through. She gave Ginny and Hermione each while I was given out three. The wrapper was written with “E”, “F” and “G” for my initial and the twins’. Mrs. Weasley looked at me with pleading eyes and I just nodded to her reassuringly.

I could already hear our conversation in my head. _Take care of the twins while I’m away, Elizabeth. Lord knows they only listen to you at school._

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley!” Hermione, responded.

“Mum, stop coddling us.” Ginny told her mother while shoving her quills in her bag that she forgot to pack in her suitcase.

Molly held the three of us in a warm tight embrace. She pecked our cheeks and held our hands, trying so hard not to get emotional. I smiled, knowing she won’t get long until she stifles a sob.

“Aw! My three beautiful ladies getting older by the minute. Elizabeth, you’re going to graduate this year. You’re growing up so fast!” She held my face and squished my cheeks. Hermione and Ginny were having a laugh while Molly tried to crush me. My mother never showed this kind of affection. It felt different but nice.

“Molly, calm down. I’m not joining the convent!”

I took Mrs. Weasley’s hands, put it down, and held her tight. I knew she meant well.

“Please, for the love of Godrick Gryffindor, take Fred and George with you! You are my only hope for them to finish school on time. Ron and Ginny can actually survive, but those two? The twins will be the death of Hogwarts.” She pleaded to me and I laughed. Fred and George really know how to make a ruckus at school, how much wreckage would they do this year, I wondered.

“I’ll try my best!” I reassured Mrs. Weasley. We both let go of one another and helped her daughter.

“Ginny, sweetie, your remaining undergarments are still in the hamper downstairs.”

“MUM!” Ginny yelled. We all stifled a laugh.

I left the room, smiling, and started wandering in the mansion. I walked until the room called me again. There it was. The Black’s extravagant drawing room. I haven’t been in this part of the house ever since Fred interrupted me. The room still looks the same, unchanged even after a lot of people stayed in the mansion for so long. I entered and a waft of cold breeze suddenly jolted my senses. I was only focused on the tapestry that occupied a whole wall of the room.

 _EN STIRPS NOBILIS ET GEN ANTIQUISSIMA BLACK_. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

The tapestry was far more than beauty can compare. Every Black known to wizardkind was weaved into this beautiful family tree underneath an emerald background. The thread was glistening even under the dim light of the room. The detail of it was extraordinary, no single thread was out of place. I might say that a Ravenclaw made this stunning mural.

I traced through my fingertips every relative, whispering their names. Unfortunately, the beautiful tapestry had singed marks where other family member were, as if they were erased from their family completely. _Isla. Phineas. Marius. Cedrella. Alphard._ I went nearly to the end as two burned marks were closed to each other: _Sirius and Andromeda_. This was Sirius’ place in the family tree and Andromeda is Nymphadora’s mother. I hovered over theirs the most, feeling this utmost dread inside me. I didn’t understand that feeling until I saw who Andromeda’s mother was.

“Ah, you’ve seen the famous family tree.” A rugged voice startled and took me out of my daze. How can he be this silent when walking? I turned around and saw Sirius Black leaning against the entry of the room, his arms crossed, and his brows furrowed. He looked at me with concern, like he was careful with what to say next.

“Rosier… Is that what I think it is?” I asked him, curious. I read the name again, trying to be sure. He stared at me but with sympathy this time. He didn’t answer my question.

“Dora, come here!” He shouted from behind and someone from downstairs came running. A familiar metal clanking was heard, and I knew Tonks had tripped from the blasted umbrella holder again. “I need to get that bloody holder away from her feet.” he whispered under his breath.

Fortunately, Nymphadora came around and entered the room, fixing her spiky pink hair.

“We really need to throw that umbrella stand! What d’ya need, Sir?” She responded to her uncle. Sirius pointed at me and Tonks’ facial expression changed to melancholy.

“Our dear Elizabeth has seen our beloved family.”

“Druella Black nee Rosier? She’s your grandmother?” I asked her, tracing that name over and over again. I knew her somehow.

“Yeah. Gran, sure was lovely.” Tonks rolled her eyes.

“She’s my grandfather’s sister, I think... Am I related to you both?” My head hurt, wrapping the idea that I’m related to all of this.

Suddenly, a memory flashed inside my head.

There was a picture in black-and-white of a family inside the library of my grandmother’s house. A portrait of a beautiful family arranged in a scholarly fashion. A mother, a father and three strikingly beautiful children: two boys and a girl. Although the picture etched their names, it was all blurry.

Then, it was gone and I was back in the mansion again.

“Figured it out as much, sweetie.” Tonks said with certainty, her eyes gleaming with concern.

“Aside from the Blacks and Weasleys, the Rosiers were one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.” Sirius added.

“What’s the Sacred Twenty-Eight?”

“They are the twenty-eight wizarding families with pure-blood lineage up to the present. Our families have been tied together to preserve that blood purity, and does who defy them were considered traitors.” He explained to me. He emphasized with a sort of disgust at the phrase “Blood purity”.

“But I’m a half-blood, Sirius. My dad is a Muggle, working in some University.” I told them. My blood was boiling by now and I was trying to keep my composure.

“Well, your family might have the same fate as mine.” He explained.

“And mine.” Tonks agreed.

I went to their place in the tapestry again. Trying to figure out any reason of it all.

 _Blood is thicker than water_. This family embodied the saying too much, I thought to myself.

“Why were yours erased?” I asked them.

“We did not comply with our family’s traditions.” Sirius sighed.

“You can say that we are the “Black sheep” of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.” Tonks laughed and Sirius smirked at the sentiment. They put on a good face for me, but I can see that it hurt them.

To erase someone completely out of the family because they don’t comply to tradition is ridiculous. And to think that I am a part of this and if this bloody tree were to include my family, then me and my mother will be burnt like them. Just an awful mark against this dangerously beautiful tapestry.

“Do you regret it?” I asked. “Being erased and all.”

Sirius and Nymphadora looked at one another and smiled. They looked at me again and I already knew their answer.

“Not for a second, Elizabeth.”

“Won’t change it for a thing!”


	7. Knights: Canary Cream

_Platform 9 ¾._

We’ve finally arrived at King’s Cross station with our trolleys in tow. All seven of us went through a familiar brick wall between Platforms Nine and Ten and with that, we were on Platform 9 ¾.

The wrought-iron archway with the words “Hogwarts Express” welcomed us with that familiar feeling and suddenly, I smelled that distinct smell that made butterflies filled my stomach with excitement. The train billowed smoke that wound their way to all wizard’s legs like cats purring. Owls hooted at each other from their cages, even Hedwig joined in. Hordes of students moved through the station, boarding and saying their farewells to their families before starting the year. It was almost eleven o’clock. I am almost home.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went ahead to their respective cabins and leaving me with Fred and George on the platform. As a Ravenclaw prefect, all prefects were seated in a separate carriage near the front of the train and seventh years also have the next carriage to specifically occupy. Unfortunately, I agreed to stay in Fred and George’s compartment after they begged me and, I promised Molly to keep an eye on them.

As we were boarding the train, someone was rushing to me in the corner of my eye with blue and bronze robes.

“Does my eyes deceive me or is that Ms. Elizabeth Rosier in the flesh?!” A boy yelled.

“ROGER DAVIES!” I exclaimed. Roger ran to me with his arms wide and lunged himself at me for a hug. I hugged him back tightly and he swung me in circles. We both exude happiness because we haven’t seen each other for so long. I was really happy to finally see him and to see someone without any hint of red.

You might be wondering why I’m this close to Roger Davies. THE Roger that took the Beauxbaton champion, Fleur Delacour, to the Yule Ball. Team captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Well, after the twins were sorted to Gryffindor and leaving me alone in Ravenclaw, he was the first person who introduced himself to me and we didn’t stop being friends since. As a fellow Ravenclaw, we bonded on most things we liked: Arts, Music and oddly enough, Quidditch. And yes, I know he is a player and flirts with the ladies but, I am already immune to boys like him. He may be a flirt but he knows what he wants unlike two redheads I know.

“Where have you been?” I asked him while he put him down. The world was spinning and Roger and I were catching our breaths.

“Here, there. I’ve missed you to death!” He hugged me again and I hugged him back, feeling that overwhelming happiness again. I am grateful for the time with the Weasleys and the Order but to be honest, I’m really glad that I won’t be the odd-one-out just for being a Ravenclaw. It was sort of lonely being the only person who has her head stuck in the clouds.

“I missed you too, Davies.” I responded. He looked at me and began holding my face and squishing it. I hate it when he does this, but I’ll allow it this once.

“You look stunning as always and that hair!” Roger smiled.

Out of nowhere, someone behind us cleared their throats in unison. I thought those two went without me.

We turned and I saw Fred and George standing stiff with their arms folded. Underneath their white uniform, their muscles become rigid, showing some sort of animosity to my friend. They looked at Roger with intensity that I might thought that they were hexing him discreetly.

Roger let go of me and faced the two.

“Fred, George. Nice to see you two are doing great.”

“Roger.” The twins replied in unison with pursed lips.

“Goodluck to this year’s Quidditch match, boys. I heard Oliver was training with Puddlemere United and replaced him with Angelina as your team captain.”

“Better luck to you, mate. We can still beat you even without Oliver.” Fred said, his stare not even softening.

“And we still have Harry as our seeker.” George said, his stare as same as his brother’s.

“Oh, I think we can equal the playing field as this lady right here is-.” _Oh no._

“Roger, it’s time to board the train!” I interrupted him before he could say anything. He looked at me in shock on why I screamed at him. I gestured towards Fred and George and luckily, Roger got the memo.

“Right. Let’s go, Lizzie! We wouldn’t want the Ravenclaws to be missing their prefects, would we?” He quickly responded.

Before I could even give an answer, the twins held both my arms and pulled me away from Roger. Someone’s getting clingy today.

“Elizabeth!” they said in unison.

“You go ahead. I’ll catch up on the train.” I rolled my eyes and waved at Davies to go ahead.

“Suit yourself.” He held a sneaky smile before he left me with the Weasleys, waving goodbye while running towards the prefect’s carriage.

I turned around to look at Fred and George. I looked at them back and forth, annoyed. What is wrong with these two?

Apparently, we were holding a staring contest. On the bright side, they weren’t holding a smug face at me and softened their looks. Their caramel eyes holding their gaze.

“What is it now?” I huffed at them.

“Why are you even friends with that pompous git?” Fred said.

“Roger Davies is a playboy.” George added.

“He is not that even handsome, if you ask us.” Fred replied.

“I didn’t.” I said.

“And what was he talking about? Equaling the playing field?” George huffed.

“I don’t know, don’t ask me!” I replied.

“And what was that giggle?” Fred asked rhetorically.

“You never giggle like that when we’re around.” George added.

“That giggle was too flirty, if you ask us.” Fred added.

“I’m still not.” I said.

“And why’d you let him hug you like that, Lizzie?” George questioned.

“Is he even that close to you for that type of hug?” Fred asked.

“It wasn’t even a friendly hug, if you ask us.” George said.

This back and forth conversation with these two is making me dizzy.

“Again, not asking. Besides, why’d you two even care?” I told them, rolling my eyes. I was getting pretty annoyed by now. They know I was friends with Roger but why do they have to be this nippy every time they’re around him. “Getting a little bit jealous, are we?”

“YES! NO!” I don’t know who yelled what because both answered me simultaneously. I was getting pissed at their antics.

“I have guy friends aside from you two weirdos, you know.” I explained to them.

“Yeah, Ron!” They both explained as well.

“That are not related to you!”

“HARRY!”

Thank Rowena Ravenclaw, the final whistle of the Hogwarts Express alarmed us to get on board.

“Unbelievable… Fred, George, I really need to go. I still need to check on the 1st years which Roger and I are assigned to do.” I explained to them intently. They always forget that I have pressing duties as a prefect.

“Wait a tick! You’d still be joining us in the compartment, right?” George said, holding my arm.

“Of course, _mate._ ” I replied firmly. He let go and his face turned bright red. I still haven’t forgotten about him calling me “mate”.

“I’m getting your satchel, young lady, so you won’t leave us with that posh Davies.” Fred exclaimed.

“Fred!” And before I could complain, he took my bag and held it up. “Ugh, fine. You two are acting like idiots.”

I gave up reasoning with Fred and George and ran hastily towards Roger’s direction, waving to the twins goodbye.

“See you later, Lizzie!” They both yelled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you haven’t told them yet!” Roger complained. We were walking in the train’s corridor, checking the list of first years.

“Why would I, Roger? I’m just a reserved.” I replied.

“A reserved Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!” I sighed. I applied for the Quidditch team last year and got in but placed in the last resort team which was fine by me. A reserved Seeker isn’t a jump-for-joy news. Cho Chang was still the Seeker for Ravenclaw, and I don’t think that I’d be in the field for some time because she was that good.

“What do you want me to do, then? Tell a house filled with Gryffindors at dinner that I may play against you this year? Do you want me to be serve AS dinner?” I exclaimed.

Imagine this, telling the Weasleys, a house full of Quidditch players, that their guest could beat them in Quidditch. Might as well tell them that I was a Deatheater.

“Not that kind of situation but you know, glide the thought to them, especially those redheaded twins you adore so much.” Roger explained. I don’t why he was so pressed on me telling Fred and George that I was a reserved Seeker but then I realized that Cho wasn’t herself these days I heard. She wasn’t ready to feel normal after what happened last year.

“Say, why do you always spend your summer with the Weasleys when you can spend it with me and the other Ravenclaws?” he added.

“I told you, they’re a family friend. Besides, my Beauxbaton mum doesn’t trust you enough.”

“Hey, I’m offended by that!”

“Oh yeah? Then what happened between you and Fleur Delacour?”

“Change the topic, Rosier.”

We both laughed and got back to our duty. We scoured all carriages containing the first years, checking every name in the parchment until we were finished. The train blared its whistle indicating we were halfway through the travel.

“Okay, I think that’s about it for the freshmen. I’ll head to Fred and George now, Davies.” I told Roger while I gave him the list.

“Sure thing! And Lizzie… Reserved Seeker!” He waved his hands as if “Reserved Seeker” were bannered in the air. I rolled my eyes and headed to the twins.

As I passed the different compartments of different houses one by one, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, a blonde-haired student wearing my house robes bumped into me.

“Luna, Hey!” I greeted Luna Lovegood. She held mounts of The Quibbler in her arms although some were scattered on the floor after we hit. I always liked Luna Lovegood and hated how students call her “Loony” Lovegood instead. She was a bit odd with her strawberry earrings and her wand tying up her curly blonde hair but that’s what I admired from her the most, she was unapologetic herself.

“Hello, Lizzie.” She replied in her whimsical voice. I noticed that she wasn’t as perky as usual.

“How’s your summer?... what happened?” As I focused on her face, her eyes were watery, and her nose was red. I assumed she was crying on her way to her cabin. I scanned her more and didn’t realize until now that The Quibbler was torn into pieces, like a slicing spell was done. At some point, the torn remains of The Quibbler on the floor seemed to be burnt. _Incendio_.

“Nothing, of course! Just nargles messing with me.” She tried to cover up the mess with a smile, but I already knew who did this.

“Did Flora and Hestia did this to you?”

Luna ran without answering me. Holding what’s left of The Quibbler in her hands tightly.

“Luna!” I shouted. In the distance, I could hear her whimper.

There were multitude of twins attending Hogwarts. We all know the ever-popular Fred and George Weasley already, both in Gryffindor. The Patil twins, Padma and Parvati, were classmates of Harry’s that were sorted in different houses, Padma was in Ravenclaw while Parvati was in Gryffindor. Unfortunately, not all of them were nice.

I stomped my way to the Slytherin cabins looking for the pale twins that I was dying to fight with. _I mean, confront._

Flora and Hestia Carrow.

I saw them in the hall laughing, floating a burning piece of paper in the air. I recognized the logo of The Quibbler against the fire and ash. They turned around when they saw me and smiled that god-awful fake smile.

“Elizabeth Rosier, so nice to see you.” They said in unison. _I hate when they talk in unison_.

“What did you do to Luna?” I confronted.

“Nothing of some sort.” Flora said.

“We just nudged her to go to her cabin.” Hestia explained.

“Where she belongs.” Flora added.

“And not here.” Hestia added.

“By bullying her?! You’re prefects for God’s sake!” I exclaimed.

“Bullying is such a strong word, Elizabeth. Wouldn’t want the Headmaster to know you’re accusing us… _Head Girl._ ” They said, giggling. I could only imagine burning their disgusting green dress right then and there, but… I was better than them. I walked out of the conversation before I hexed those two.

I stormed off and scavenged the whole train, trying to find the right cabin. I may not stoop to the Carrow twins’ level, but I know the right boys who will.

_There it is!_

“ **LADIES!** ” I slammed the door opened. Fred and George were sleeping on both sides before I intrude their sweet slumber.

I guess I was a bit too much because Fred fell to the floor, my bag slammed his stomach and his Gryffindor robe covered him from the fall. George weirdly threw Crookshanks on the side of the door which he was apparently holding. Thankfully, Hermione’s cat was in good shape.

“Lizzie, what the hell!” Fred muffled inside his robes, trying to figure out the mess he was underneath.

“I think she has gone completely mental, Freddie.” George explained. I rolled my eyes and went inside the cabin and shut the door.

“I need you to do me a favor!”

“What is it?” They asked. I finally saw that twinkle of mischief in their eyes, leaning closer for more.

“Do you want to start your first prank of the school year, right now?”

“WE’RE LISTENING!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Hogwarts Express stopped at the Hogsmeade station, every student on the train were preparing themselves to disembark.

_It’s now or never._

Fred and George were in front of me as we walked through the Slytherin cabins. One by one they took their luggage and went out of the train. Eventually, we saw Hestia and Flora waiting for all Slytherin students to get out before they took their bags.

I was hiding inside Harry’s Invisible Cloak while they approached the Carrow twins. I was lucky that Harry agreed to lend it.

 _“For a Ravenclaw, Lizzie, you break the rules pretty often!”_ I remembered him saying before he lent the cloak.

_“I don’t break the rules, Harry. I work around them.”_

In hindsight, I wasn’t breaking any school policies since we were not in any school premises yet. Technically, the train wasn’t Hogwarts. I was still confused why Professor Flitwick picked me as prefect but oh well.

“Ready boys?” I whispered behind them as I left the Portable Swamp near the Carrows cabin.

“READY!”

“Go work your charm!” I told them one last time before they do what they do the best.

I stayed behind, hiding behind the Invisibility cloak, near the exit. Fred and George flirtatiously approached the Slytherin twins while holding a box of custard creams. As Flora and Hestia saw the boys, I knew they would be smitten.

As hard for those two to deny it, Flora and Hestia had a major crush on the Weasley twins. They were brave enough to bathe me with that sickly green gunk that made my hair a mess before because of my relationship with Fred and George.

What made them swoon over the boys? _Forbidden Love_ , _I guess._

“Ladies.” They boys greeted.

“Fred! George!” the girls replied, giggling. Pink staining their sickly pale complexion. _Why were they giggling?!_

“Let me help you with that, Flora.” Fred winked.

“Let me carry your stuff, Hestia.” George flirted.

The Slytherin twins started blushing and giggling more. I was trying so hard not to gag at the scene.

“Say, Freddie, there was something we wanted to give to these lovely ladies, right?”

“Yes, Georgie! These are custard creams we made just for you two.” Fred explained while he booped Flora’s nose. _Calm down, Romeo._

“I can’t believe you thought of us while making them.” Flora and Hestia flirted back. Looking at Fred and George flirting back with these god-awful girls is a hard pill to swallow. If this were a movie, I’d burn it.

“C’mon, love, try them.” George said, while handing Hestia a piece, winking. _Too much?_

“Delicious!” the girls commented while taking a bite.

“See you later, ladies.” As George and Fred bid their farewell to the Carrow twins, they both leaned in for a peck on the cheek, making Flora and Hestia redder than a tomato. _Now, that’s killing it._

As soon as the Weasley twins left the carriage, the chaos had started to unfold. Hestia and Flora started to grow pale yellow feathers all over their body! Beaks were started to form from their faces and wings started to appear. Before the girls could do anything, two large birds replaced Flora and Hestia.

I watched beneath the cloak as the massive canaries started squawking so loud my ears hurt. I couldn’t contain myself from laughing while I saw them transfigure into Big Bird and fumbled their way to their things. While they clawed their way out of the mess, they unfortunately stepped on the Portable Swamp and suddenly, they were flooded with mud and swamp water that smelled like Dragon Poo. I couldn’t contain my laughter and ran outside of the train and into the station where the twins were waiting for me, snickering.

The frantic chirping of Hestia and Flora was enough revenge for Luna. I joined Fred and George and started to laugh our asses off. We were heaving, trying to get air as much as we can. This would be a great page for the yearbook. We realized that the squawking gradually turned into human screams, meaning the Canary Creams were rubbing off.

Suddenly, the Carrow twins popped out of the train covered in mud and feathers. They screamed in shame which signaled Fred and George to run for their lives, dragging me into the chase.

“RUN FASTER, LIZZIE!” George shouted while we ran, grabbing me by the wrist. The girls were getting smaller and smaller in view as we ran to where the others were.

“I CAN’T!” I screamed back, tripping in the Invisibility Cloak. I had difficulty in running because the cloak got stuck in my skirt’s zipper. I was hopping frantically, trying to unravel the cloth.

“FOR GODSAKE, GEORGE! I’LL CARRY HER!” Fred yelled and before I knew it, my feet were off the ground and I was being carried by Fred Weasley by the shoulder, his arms holding my thighs for me not to fall. Adrenaline must be powering that boy because I weighed more than a ton. My skirt, robe and even the Invisibility Cloak flew above my head as we ran away from Flora and Hestia. I removed it out of my face, wanting to see the look on the Carrow girls.

In the distance, I saw shock and annoyance imprint their faces as I blew them a kiss.

_See you later, ladies!_


	8. Queen's move: Firewhiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: +18 content at the end. A bit of swearing and slight smut (?)

Everything was normal at first. I sat beside Roger who was trying to talk to Cho to no avail. This must be hard for her to come to school again. There were more Ravenclaws this year than the last which made us all cheer. We never get to have the most freshmen. I looked at Professor Flitwick in the far-left corner of the professors’ table at caught a glimpse of him wiping a tear of joy on his cheek. I smiled while I saw my ever-emotional House Head get excited about having too many students in the tower then I realized I shade of bright pink in an ocean filled with neutral tones.

I looked at the new professor that seemed to be out of place in the Great Hall. She was a short woman with very wide features. Beneath the table, she wore a pastel pink tweed dress with glittering pink heels to match and a pink furry cardigan which made her look like a puffskein from the distance.

Suddenly, a ball of paper hit me.

I looked for the perpetrators, annoyed. I shot an evil look towards Fred and George. They mouthed the word “READ” and pointed on the crumpled paper.

“LOOK AT FLORA AND HESTIA!” says on the paper with a messy penmanship with what looked like Fred’s. I turned to the Slytherin table and saw the Carrow twins looking at me menacingly. Their blonde hair was a total mess with leftover canary feathers still scattered around them. They didn’t have the time to fix themselves since they were still wearing their muddy dresses under the Slytherin robes. Other students didn’t want to sit with them because of how awful they smell. I knew that they wouldn’t tell on us because the fact that they were played by the Weasley twins, more importantly, Gryffindor boys, would send them to Slytherin banishment.

I winked at them playfully and turned around to look at Fred and George with satisfaction. Pranking was a whole lot of fun when it has a purpose.

Professor Dumbledore gave his usual warm greeting and typical Dos and Don’ts for the school year. In the midst of his speech, the pink lady cleared her throat. The sound she made felt like a Banshee shriek as she stood and went for to the podium. I gawked at how she looks more like a pink bull toad than a puffskein. She spoke, and her voice was very high-pitched that I swore Neville Longbottom’s glass cracked at the pressure. Fred and George made snide remarks on her speech but that only made her laugh, which was an irritating shrill of a giggle. It was inappropriate to size a person by the way she sounds and looks, but I had a feeling that she was bad news.

After the banquet, we were advised to go to our respective houses to prepare for classes tomorrow. The 5th year prefects were assigned to assist all freshmen to their dormitories. I joined Roger Davies and Cho Chang for a moment until Professor Flitwick called me.

“Professor Flitwick! Great to have more Ravenclaws this year, aren’t we?” I complimented.

“Oh yes! We need more bright students like us in this school, Elizabeth.” The professor replied, laughing. Professor Flitwick was a kind and generous instructor that tolerate anything for the sake of knowledge. He even acknowledged pranks made by Fred and George as marvelous feats of wizardry. For him, mistakes don’t exist and pranks are advanced magic. “The Headmaster would like to see you in his study.”

“Now? Why?”

“Oh, we know what it’s about!” He replied. My heart was racing. _HEAD GIRL_. This was it and whatever happens, I must accept it. _God, I think I’m going to puke_.

I nodded to the professor and headed to the exit, feeling quite numb from nervousness.

“And Ms. Rosier?” Professor Flitwick called out again.

“Yes, Professor?” I asked, turning around.

“Goodluck!” he cheered. I smiled at him sheepishly, knowing that if I could exert more energy, I might collapse from anxiety.

 _Head Girl_.

_Breathe, Lizzie._

I couldn’t think at all. I was walking aimlessly that I didn’t realize that I was in front of them. I instinctively needed them right now, I guess.

“Fred? George?”

“Yep?” they both answered, smirking.

“Would you mind staying behind? Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me.”

“Is that what I think it is?” George asked, smiling his foolish smile.

“Elizabeth Rosier, Head Girl?!” Fred added. Him saying “Head Girl” made my heart do backflips. I would’ve enjoyed getting hit by a bludger right now than this.

“Shh! Keep quiet, you two! I don’t want to jinx it!” I hissed at both of them. 

The three of us left the Great Hall and headed out to the Headmaster’s office. The dwindling staircase towards Dumbledore’s office made my stomach queasy. It felt like we walked for hours in an endless corridor until that large stone gargoyle appeared in sight. I stood frozen for quite some time, palms sweating. 

“Here it goes… wish me luck?” I looked at the twins nervously.

“Good luck, Lizzie!” George cheered.

“You got this, Rosier!” Fred reassured.

I let out a heavy sigh then headed towards the door.

I uttered the password to the gargoyle, and it was then replaced by a spiral of stairs. I walked through the flight of steps up until I saw the massive circular room of the headmaster’s study. in the corner of my eye, the Hogwarts Pensieve shone in silver aura with mystifying lights reflecting on its surface. Its walls were covered with shelves of books. Atop of a row of Potions books, the Sorting Hat started to speak.

“Ah, the Hatstall Elizabeth Rosier is here!”

“Hello, sir…” my mouth suddenly felt dry.

“You were particularly difficult to place, more difficult than Ms. Granger! I have sorted your aristocratic family as Slytherins for centuries. I wonder… was it a mistake to put you in Ravenclaw? Or was it a mistake for you to think you’re destined to be there?”

_What?_

“Sorting Hat!” A voice rumbled through the room and suddenly, the Headmaster appeared out of nowhere. Professor Dumbledore had a flare of making an entrance.

“You wanted to see me, Headmaster?”

“Ah, Ms. Rosier, come and sit.” The headmaster gestured to the empty seat in front of his desk. I obediently sat, fidgeting my fingernails while I wait. The skin near my nails started to get sore as I involuntarily peeled them. 

“As you know, Head Boy and Head Girl are up for vacancy and Professor Flitwick has made impeccable recommendations on your behalf.” He started. “You are top of your class, passed all your O.W.Ls, a part of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, prefect, and one of the best duelers of Hogwarts.”

I try to be, I thought. As a half-blood, I enjoyed both the wizarding and muggle world. My earlier life was filled with muggle experiences, from learning to play a game console to actually studying algebraic equations from my scholastic father. He told me to experience everything, may it be with or without magic. And so, I did; which was an advantage for me since I sort of excelled in everything.

“Though you may have the academic qualifications of a Head Girl, Elizabeth, some might think that in under certain circumstances that happened in a particular place this evening, you may not be suitable for this position.” Dumbledore added. My heart stopped a beat.

_He knows._

“Headmaster, if you know what I think you know, they were bullying Ms. Lovegood and I tried to reason them out but -.”

Professor Dumbledore waved his hand to stop me and quickly tapped his nose, a sign of secrecy between individuals. He looked at me stoically, I couldn’t decipher what he was thinking about.

“A Head Girl should be smart, wise, and must obey the rules at all times.” He said sternly. All the things I wasn’t when I pranked Flora and Hestia.

“Yes, Professor, I understand.” My heart sank as each word Dumbledore said were things I did not possessed.

Just say it, sir.

_Ms. Rosier, you are not Head Girl. Better luck next time!_

I’ll be fine, Headmaster. I’ll just sulk in a month or two. It’s not as if I really wanted it. Like you said, I have too many extracurricular activities that being a Head Girl might not be the best… but who am I kidding?

“She must also be cunning, brave and most of all, watch over the student’s need above everything else.” He added. Tears were already blocking my eyes that I barely noticed Professor Dumbledore leaning in and opening his drawer. “So, I expect you to do your best in this endeavor.”

“What?” _WHAT?_

He stood and walked up to me. I instinctively stood as well, looking confused with tears falling down my face. Professor Dumbledore smiled and stretched out his closed hand. I looked down and the Headmaster showed me a badge in blue and bronze, my house colors, that spelled out H-E-A-D G-I-R-L.

“And with that, I declare you, Elizabeth Rosier, the Ravenclaw Head Girl.” Professor smiled gently at me as I pick up the delicate badge in his hands, trembling.

“T-Thank you, He-Headmaster, but why? I’m not the prim-and-proper student you wanted.” I mustered up every courage I had to speak. I still can’t believe what I was holding.

“A young witch once said that the rules can’t be broken but can be _worked around_.”

And with that, I just bawled like a baby mandrake. I didn’t know what to do or what to say to Professor Dumbledore. Thank you wasn’t even enough but instead; I stupidly jumped and hugged the Headmaster.

“THANK YOU, SIR!” I cried out as I hugged it all out. With one millisecond to spare, I realized how drastic and embarrassing I was and let go. I fixed myself and stood upright like a soldier, my cheeks burning from the encounter.

“Oops, sorry…” I apologized.

“It’s alright. Now, run along. I know two students who are dying to know the news.” Dumbledore shrugged. He showed me out of his office then I ran down the spiral of stairs, skipping one or three steps on the process.

I stopped right on my tracks when I saw Fred and George. They saw me and stood up from the windows they were sitting. The pictures hanging from the corridor were already asleep. It would be rude to scream my news to the boys at this hour. I was trying so hard to contain myself from leaping into their arms.

“Lizzie?” Fred finally called out.

“Elizabeth?” George said concerned.

They walked towards me carefully. I looked down and Fred and George followed my gaze. I opened my palm and showed them what they were asking for.

“Head Girl?” they asked, breathily. Their eyes could almost pop out of their heads from shock.

“Head Girl.” I said.

“Head Girl?!” They shouted

“HEAD GIRL!” I shouted back.

I couldn’t contain it anymore and jump into their arms. The boys hugged back, and we began to whirl chaotically in the hallway. I think we yelled too much because mostly all the paintings were beginning to wake up.

“Oy! YOU THREE NEED TO SHUT IT!” a painting of Professor Basil Fronsac woke up, annoyed.

I should’ve been careful because I’m now the Head Girl, but I was too happy jumping up and down with my two idiots in the hallway to care.

“I know you had it in you!” George cheered, ruffling my purple hair.

“We need to celebrate!” I gasped.

“And we know just the place!” Fred answered.

We ran to whatever the twins knew and let adrenaline engulfed the rest of the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh… what happened last night?_

The rays of morning light blinded and slightly woke me up from my sleep. My eyelids were so heavy, and I didn’t want to get out of bed at all. The Firewhiskey we drank last night was a strong one. I rolled on the other side to avoid the glare then all of a sudden, I smelled a familiar scent.

_Warm cinnamon and honey._

“Morning…” I murmured, half-asleep

“Morning, love…” a voice cracked.

_Wait a tick._

“What…”

I slowly opened my eyes.

_Has Ravenclaw changed its colors?... This isn’t my room._

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” I jolted from my grogginess and saw the mayhem of last night.

All I could see was red and gold. EVERYWHERE. I was in the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory! I looked at the window in the far-end corner and saw the sun barely rising, too early for students to be waking up. I realized that I was laying down in two single beds combined to make a big bed. And in the horror, I saw Fred and George beside me. George immediately woke up from my scream and I saw the terror in his eyes, just like mine. Somewhere in the confusion of drunkenness and high of the news, we three decided to sleep in the same bed!

I gripped on the blanket and slowly looked underneath it, terrified.

**BLACK LACE.**

“No! no! NO!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_Why am I naked in bed with Fred and George Weasley?!_

“Good morning, Lizzie!” Fred greeted smiling groggily. _Rub that bloody smile off your face, Fred Weasley!_

“Fred! No!”

I sat upright, getting all the sheets to cover my body. With all the tugging I made, I also realized that Fred and George were not wearing clothes as well, aside from their boxers. Their freckled skin gleaming in the bright morning light. Their muscles tensed at the moment. Quidditch really made them work hard alright.

_Jesus, Elizabeth! Keep it together, will you?!_

“Wait, we can explain.” George told me, calmly. He held his hand like last time. I can see that he was scared that I would fly him across the room again.

“George, just no!” I said, sternly.

“Can we though, George?” Fred questioned his twin, getting up.

“Shut it, Fred!” George shouted.

“I can’t believe the first day of being Head Girl, I’m in my underwear with you two! AGAIN!” I got up of the makeshift bed, dragging the sheet with me, leaving Fred and George in the mattress in boxers.

As I walked through the door, Lee Jordan suddenly appeared in the doorway. He was wearing some joggers, maybe doing some morning run. He looked at me and turned to look at the twins and turned to me again and just shrugged. _Wait. Is this a normal thing?!_

“Hey Head Girl, you’re up early! Congratulations on your promo-.”

“Lee, I swear I’ll send you flying if you utter another word.” I stopped him mid-sentence, still rummaging the place for my robes. “Where are my clothes?!”

Fred, George and Lee jolted upright and pointed on the far left of the room. My clothes were in pile with theirs.

I took the sheet off me and all the boys turned around immediately while I dress myself. At least, they have the decency to wait for me to get clothe. I checked if I had everything.

Wand? Check.

Head Girl Badge? Check.

Sanity? I don’t know.

“NOT. ANOTHER. WORD.” And those were my last words in the room before storming off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried my best to cover up the last night mess. After storming out of the Gryffindor common room, I headed straight to the Ravenclaw Tower and bathe hurriedly. The warmth of the hot shower finally relaxed my tensed muscles. As I scrubbed myself of all the gunk and dirt, I felt searing pain from different parts of my body. I realized that I had bruises painted all over my legs, arms and waist. Purple dots covered my skin like a Dalmatian’s fur.

_What did we do last night?!_

I quickly dressed myself in my uniform and house robes. I decided to tie my hair up in a ponytail and wore my prescription glasses. I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast before anyone could see me.

“Early for breakfast aren’t we, Lizzie?” Roger greeted me in the Great Hall.

“Roger, when was the last time you saw me?” I asked my fellow prefect.

“After the banquet. You and the Weasleys were going to the Headmaster-nope! I actually saw, no, _heard_ you screaming up the stairs to our common room.”

“… fuck.”

“I think you were trying to answer the riddle but got pissed. You were shouting bloody murder, it was hilarious!” Roger added while he snuffed a stack of pancakes in big bites. It dawned on me that drinking an entire bottle of Firewhiskey was not the only thing I regretted.

“Roger, I think I made a horrible mistake, last night.” I said to Davies in a low voice. My head was throbbing, and my muscles and joints were aching from the hangover. It was like I ran the Quidditch pitch in circles over and over.

“What do you mean?” he questioned; his mouth filled with his breakfast. I adjusted my collar and Roger’s eyes began to widen. Before I could even answer the question, he saw the tiny bruises around my neck and collarbone.

He gulped loudly and mouthed “LOVE BITES!”. His stare moved to me and then my neck back and forth. Unknowingly, people started to come to the Great Hall.

“Lizzie.” As soon as I heard their voices, my heart sank into my butt.

Here, I saw Fred and George standing in front of me, finally clothed in their Gryffindor uniform. I suddenly had glimpses of their naked freckled bodies which made my face felt hot and red.

_Why?! In this very moment, Elizabeth Rosier, why?_

“We need to talk.” George asked. He looked at me and when our eyes met, he suddenly held back his gaze and blushed.

The nerve of this boy, being flushed and all.

“No, we don’t.” I told him firmly.

“Roger, could you give us a minute?” Fred grabbed Roger by the shoulder, begging.

“Please, mate?” George added, crossing his arms awkwardly.

Roger got up, took his plate and went straight to where the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was eating. I stared at him as he walked away from us and mouthing the word “Help” with my eyes pleading. He gawked at me with his wide eyes, shaking his head slowly.

_Davies, don’t you turn your back on your fellow teammate! Please?_

I swung my head backwards, sighed heavily and faced the inevitable.

“What?!” I raised my tone on Fred ad George.

“I don’t think there’s no other way to say this…” Fred stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. The sleeves of his robe fell on his arms and I saw four vertical scars, still red and sore.

_Were those scratches?_

“What the bloody hell are you talking about, Fred?” I asked him, sharply. I crossed my arms even though the movement felt like lifting heavy metal from the soreness.

“After you gave up on opening the Ravenclaw dormitory, you stormed… and immediately decided to go to our dormitory and uhm… Fred?” George hesitated, trying to blurt out sense. I saw purple prints on his wrist that looked like a hand

“Uh, and it was hot and we three were drinking too much Firewhiskey and we weren’t actually in our right minds and… fuck, this is hard.” Fred murmured with a shaky breath.

Both were burning bright red already, and I hated it.

“Bloody hell! Just spit out!” I yelled at these two idiots too loud that almost all the students in the Great Hall turned in our direction.

Why were they even embarrassed?! They weren’t the ones who shouted at a bronze eagle knocker screaming bloody murder. They weren’t the ones who decided to just prance around the corridors and head straight to another house to sleep there. They weren’t the ones who suddenly woke up in another bedroom, nearly naked, with their best friends!

I tried so hard not the get my wand and start using my dueling skills to good use. I looked at them furiously, waiting for them to answer.

“You had sex…”

“… in our dorm.”

“Alright...” I said, clenching my teeth. _SEX_. I would’ve been careful, right? THE Head Girl doing the unspeakable ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.

What was I even thinking? The answer was obvious. _No, I wasn’t!_

I looked at Fred and George, back and forth. Surely, being a stereotypical Ravenclaw who is smart and intelligent, I could tell who I had sex with. I had to be logical on this.

Then, I remembered glimpses of last night.

_George’s lips._

_No._

_Fred’s._

_Wait. My hands gripping on someone._

_Oh no._

_My nails digging on freckled skin._

_Moaning._

_Screaming._

_I was gripping on Fred’s hair. No! It was George._

_Sweat. Lots of it._

_Fuck._

_Coming._

“Which one of you, then?” I asked. Then I realized, underneath all the clothes, their skin was the same as mine.

“ _Both_.”

**DAMN IT.**


End file.
